Cinta itu Sakit
by Aprktbrt
Summary: —cinta bisa juga datang dari rasa sakit, bukan? [Akashi x Ogiwara ficlet]


Jika seseorang bertanya, 'dari mana sih rasa cinta itu bisa datang?' Pasti tidak banyak yang dapat menjawabnya. Karena cinta datang dari rasa tertarik yang kadang tak tergapai nalar manusia.

Kalaupun ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, jawaban yang akan paling umum terlontar adalah; cinta datang dari pandangan mata, dari terbiasa bersama ataupun dari kenyamanan saat bersama—itulah cinta yang umum dirasakan para individu pada umumnya.

Tapi apakah bisa cinta lahir dari sebuah penderitaan dan rasa sakit?—rasanya akan sangat mustahil terjadi.

* * *

**.**

**Cinta itu Sakit**

**.**

**AkaOgi**

**(Akashi x Ogiwara)**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket is not mine.**

**.**

**Warning: ficlet yang plotless dengan alur cepat yang maksa**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

* * *

Di kalahkan dalam pertandingan dengan cara yang cukup kejam hampir membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Selisih skor yang sangat cantik; seratus sebelas dikurangi sebelas sama dengan seratus—angka yang cantik, bukan?

Pemuda berperawakan serius itu memang sudah menghancurkan segalanya; harapannya, kebahagiaannya dan juga... temannya.

Dia bisa mendengar suara hatinya sendiri yang tengah menjerit, menangis, dan meraung dengan suara parau. Kekalahan ini... sungguh tidak ada adil-adilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"—ia memandang lekat-lekat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya—"A-Akashi-kun... kenapa?"

Akashi menatap 'pemain keenam bayangan'-nya dengan tatapan menusuk, "kenapa katamu? Hei, asal kau tahu saja, perbedaan kekuatan kami itu terlalu jauh,"—_aku tidak lagi peduli apakah dia temanmu atau bukan, aku hanya ingin dia kalah dengan pantas—_"kau yang meminta kami untuk bermain dengan serius, kan?"

(Kemudian Kuroko Tetsuya secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa dirinya keluar dari klub basket SMP Teiko)

Ogiwara Shigehiro, mendapat kekalahan yang menyakitkan dari Teiko—tim yang dipimpin oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

Ogiwara menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan erat, melampiaskan semuanya, "Sial... dia kuat sekali." ia berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Siapa?"

"Kapten Teiko, dia bahkan terlihat menakutkan dan juga memiliki tatapan yang dingin." ujarnya sembari tertawa, seolah tanpa beban.

"...Shige."—rekannya dapat melihat tangis yang berusaha Ogiwara sembunyikan.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Ogiwara tidak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Akashi Seijuuro di sebuah gang (mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan) saat kebetulan ia mengunjungi sanak saudara di Kyoto. Nampaknya liburannya kali ini menjadi kurang menyenangkan.

Takdir sedang kejam kepadanya.

Pundaknya tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan, "Maaf—"

Akashi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dapat mengenali siapa yang ada di hadapannya itu, "oh, kau rupanya."

Ogiwara menoleh cepat, tak disangka ia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi ditengah waktu liburnya, "a-ah, kau ternyata. Um... hai?" sapanya kikuk, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa selain mencoba memberi sapaan.

"Apa kabar Tuan Sok Kuat?" Akashi menanyakan kabar dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak menghibur bagi lawan bicaranya—bahkan bertemu 'kenalan' lama seperti sama sekali bukanlah sebuah anugerah baginya.

Ogiwara menggerutu dalam hati. Apa daya, ia tak berani lancang mengucapkannya, "hm, kabarku baik. Kau sendiri?"—ia menjawab seolah pertanyaan Akashi tadi bukanlah sebuah sindiran halus baginya.

Akashi mendengus, "Hn, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya. Baik, kabarku **sangat** baik." jawabnya diiringi seringai.

Ogiwara mengangguk tipis, lalu memberi sepersekian detik senyuman miliknya. Sekelebat kenangan buruk tentang pemuda di depannya kembali menganggunya.

_Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku, mengapa aku malah menjadi ingin dekat dengannya?_

_Ah, aku yakin aku sudah sakit._

—ya, Ogiwara sudah sakit; secara psikis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar begini?" tanya Akashi kembali guna membuka pembicaraan, "cuaca cukup dingin, omong-omong."

Ogiwara menggendikkan bahunya, "yah, tidak ada alasan penting. Hanya untuk mencari udara bebas."

"Untuk?"

Ogiwara tidak menjawab, ia merasa bungkam adalah pilihan terbaik pada situasi ini. Tapi ia berusaha memberi jawaban yang sekiranya akan berkenan di hati lawan bicaranya, "Tidak, tidak ada alasan khusus." jawabnya, seadanya.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kau berbohong?"

Ogiwara menggeleng mantap, "Tidak, apa untungnya jika aku berbohong padamu?"

"Hn, baiklah Tuan Sok Kuat."

Kemudian suatu hal yang tidak akan pernah Ogiwara pikirkan pun terjadi. Ia sontak terbelalak, kata-kata tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya yang disumbat, dikunci dan diklaim. Ia meronta, berusaha lepas dari hisapan kuat pemuda di depannya. Sial, ia tidak meginginkan ini.

"L-lepas!" satu dorongan kuat dari kedua tangannya membuatnya berhasil lepas dari bungkaman bibir Akashi—walau ia harus jatuh terhempas setelahnya, setidaknya ia bisa selamat.

Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terasa lembab. Ini mengerikan, semuanya terlalu mengerikan, "apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya panik.

Akashi memberi tatapan dalam tepat menusuk lawan bicaranya, "Mengambilmu... untuk menjadikan kau milikku."

Ogiwara menatap ngeri, "a-apa?" Ia geram dengan jawaban Akashi, "aku bukan sebuah benda yang bisa seenaknya kau ambil!"—ia tanpa sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tekan.

"Oh? Dan kau bukan orang yang bisa seenaknya menolak perintahku, Shigehiro,"—Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana Ogiwara terduduk—"aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku." kemudian ia mencekik leher Ogiwara sembari menampakkan senyum seringai miliknya.

—_cinta bisa juga datang dari rasa sakit, bukan?_

* * *

**A/N: A-Aha-AHHAHAH APA INI /dilempar/. Ya, saya tahu saya kesambet sehabis belajar matematika malah bikin beginian. Dan ya, hasilnya jadi banyak kekurangan. Tidak tahu apa alasannya, saya jadi suka AkaOgi/OgiAka. **

**...iya aku tahu, itu pairing aneh.**

**Ampuni saya :") Tapi, kalau berkenan memberikan review saya akan sangat senang (karena pair ini juga sangat jarang ditemukan)**

**Terima kasih!**

**Apr.**


End file.
